beepos_shadowrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Launch
'''Launch '''is a college-attending shadowrunner. He is played by Bot. Character Information Launch dabbled in shadowrunning at a young age for unknown reasons. When he was 18, he used a fake SIN to apply to Edinburgh University, where he majored in pre-med. During his senior year, he was blackmailed by a professor of magical theory, Julie Anderson, into assisting a group of shadowrunners in their attempt to murder the Nosferatu Balanar. Julie Anderson had previously met with the runners and owed a great deal to them. Launch's character deliberately emphasizes his role as the everyman. He is a 21 year old unaugmented human with no magical ability. His character specializes in athletics, and has some medical knowledge, roughly as much as Aiushtha. He is frequently pessimistic about the likelihood of the group's success but retains a mild enthusiasm. His decision making reveals a sense of whimsy, as he is not quite a thrill seeker but often goes for the most unorthodox of routes during a mission. During the long attempt to find and kill Balanar, Launch suffered quite a lot due to his lack of protection from either cybernetics or magic. During the shootout at Atlan Lodge, a bullet wound grazed Launch's right knee, a wound that was later exacerbated by a deliberate shot to the kneecap from Scáthach. The bullet was later removed and the wound cleaned by doctors at a hospital in Downpatrick, and Launch recieved an orthopedic splint to help the healing process. Less than a day later, he was completely scorched by a fire elemental, burns swallowing most of his epidermis and requiring him to undergo skin grafting on his face. After this experience, Launch acquired a phobia of fire. Launch is known for the peculiar excuses for his player's absences at some points. Where as most characters are given fairly legitimate excuses for their absences, and often have to rejoin with the group in-character after attending the next session, Launch is most often seeing blending into the background until he is completely concealed by it, or simply disappearing completely. This is an exaggeration of his deliberate blandness, as he is considered so innocuous that he can leave without anyone noticing. Part 2 Launch met the runners during the plane ride to Dublin, Tir Na Nog. He got along well with all of them, although some runners later expressed mild distrust for him after he kept up his disappearing act. When the runners were arrested after crashing Casper's boat, Launch alone got away and crawled back to Casper, who was not pleased. Launch came with Lorenzo to the meeting at Atlan Lodge, where he met Balanar at a hamlet near Glenveagh National Park. Lorenzo and Launch stayed behind after the group broke out of Glenveagh Castle. After they were picked up by a Garda officer, they were unknowingly drugged with deepweed and were expelled from their bodies, their astral forms becoming conscious. After Lorenzo entered a catatonic state during the shedim attack, Launch had to force Lorenzo into his body. Launch talked with the disguised Salome for a while, and Salome attempted to trick Launch into trying to instate her among the County Down Reds. Launch fell for the con, and later led the group to the County Reds in Ballyhornan, where Launch was shot in the knee by the real Scáthach and used as a hostage. This led to Lorenzo, Bunny, Wark, and Martin Harlech storming the sewers of Ballyhornan in an attempt to get Launch back, where they were attacked by Balanar's pawns. Launch and Wark crept through the sewers after being separated from Bunny and Lorenzo in the pipeline. They encountered Vladimir, and more strangely, Kolchak, who remained in cat form. Launch and Wark evacuated Kolchak and Martin, and hospital care fixed up Launch's wound. Later, Launch carried Kolchak with him to the Unseelie in Glencar Lough in order to regain Clamber McNasty's memories of Balanar. They helped Cabalistica by working through the caves of the begotten Seelie, where Launch was set on fire inside the southern chamber. This left him out of commission, and Wark was faced to fight Liam O'Connor alone until Kolchak intervened.